Stalker salamander
by fxwritersblock
Summary: Yuri gets a note one day, a 400 year old french stalker is on the loose. What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Kay Kay! My first ever precure fanfiction!**

* * *

It was around midnight, everyone was asleep...well, not everyone...

A mysterious figure was running on the roofs, until it stoped at an apartment building, and steped into the light.

The mysterious figure turned out to be a man with long red hair, with a white mask covering his right eye. He wore a black tux, aand carried around a staff.

The man quickly scaled up the apartment until he stoped at a balcony. He looked inside, there in a bed sleeping was a girl with purple hair, Yuri.

" Found you..."

The next day was a school day, and well...Yuri was still sleeping...until...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ahhhh!" Screamed the silver Precure " Desertrian! Desertrian! DESERTRIAN!" Then she lost balanced and fell on the floor...

" Good things the others can't see me now..."

Yuri went over to her closet and got changed for school, she was about to leave until her mother handed her a a card.

" It was in the mailbox."

Yuri stared at the card, it was shaped like a heart and was black. She opened the card and read aloud;

_My Dear Yuri-san, _

_Ever since that day in Paris_

_And I held your hand,_

_I fell in love with you _

_ -B.S._

Yuri had a horrified look on her face, there was only ONE person she had ever held hands with in Paris, and she did not like him one bit.

Suddenly, a boy with brown hair bursted in randomly with a smile. That boy was Hayato.

" Yuri-neesan! I just wanted to check on-" Hayato spotted the card and stoped.

" Yuri-chan! You have a new lover?! I told you to wait for me!"

Yuri sweatdroped, then she noticed the time...SHE WAS LATE!

" Ahhh! I'm late!"

* * *

At school, class was starting and Yuri was no where...

" O.K. class, today, we'll be talking about-" The teacher paused. " Where's Yuri?"

Suddenly, the door bursted opened, revealing Yuri.

" Sorry I'm late!"

" Yuri, would you care to explain why you're late?"

" Do you really want me to explain?!" Yelled Yuri.

The teacher sweatdroped, " Yuri, I didn't mean it lituraly..."

The whole class laughed.

" It's not FUNNY!" Complained Yuri.

* * *

It was now lunch time, Yuri was gonna have her lunch with Tsubomi and the other cures.

"Yuri!"

Yuri turned around to see a girl with indigo hair running after her.

" Momoko!"

" Yuri! I know that you're going to eat lunch with Erica and the others, but! It's been soo long since we spent some time together! Can I PLEASE go with you?!"

Yuri sweatdropped. " Um..O.k..."

" Yeah! Yuri, you're the best!" Momoko started to hug Yuri.

" Gah! can't breath!"

* * *

With the other Cures, they were on the school roof top waiting with their faires...

" Aww! Yuri's late!" Complained Erika

" Erika! calm down!" Reassured Isuki.

Suddenly, Yuri bursted through the door panting. " Sorry I'm late!"

" Yuri-chan! where were you?!" Huffed Erika.

" Oh, I don't know...I WAS TRYING TO LOSE YOUR SISTER! Yelled Yuri. " And besides, this came up..." Yuri held out the card that she read this morning.

" What's this? another love letter from Hayato?" Asked Potpourri.

" It's a love letter, but not from Hayato..." Sighed Yuri.

Tsubomi opened the card and read it out loud, when she was done, everyone except Yuri looked like they were hit with a ton of bricks.

" OMG Yuri-chan!" Cried Tsubomi. " You have a French admirer?!"

Yuri sweatdroped, that was NOT what she wanted to hear.

" Who is it?! Who is it?!" Asked Chypre.

" Yah who?!" Coffret joined in.

Erika grabed Coffret and started pulling on his cheeks.

" ARE YOU STUPID?! I BETCHA EVEN YURI DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!"

Yuri sweatdroped, then she quickly opened and ate her lunch.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP US PRECURE!"

Yuri was eating a riceball when she heard a scream and ended up chocking.

" Yuri-chan!" Cried tsubomi. " Erika, Itsuki, you girls go on ahead. I'll take care of Yuri-chan."

Erika and Itsuki nodded and ran off.

" Yuri-chan, are you alright?" Worried Tsubomi.

Yuri coughed and smiled. " Yah, let's catch up with the others."

The pink and silver cure ran outside of the building and caught up with the others, there was a giant Desertrian rampaging on the loose.

" TRANSFORMATION TIME!" Yelled Coffret.

" Precure! Open my heart!"

"The flower spreading throughout the land...Cure Blossom!"

"The flower swaying in the sea breeze...Cure Marine!"

"The flower that bathes in sunlight...Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower that glistens in the light of the moon...Cure Moonlight!"

" Wahh! It's Precure! And all 4 of them too!"

The Cures turned around to see Ba-kun jumping up and down all willy-nilly.

" So... wat up?" Asked Marine

" Kya! Marine talked to me!"

" Rah! LOVE ME!" screamed the desertrian. " Why can't he love me?! I've loved him all my life!"

" Well, quess we know her problem..." Shrugged Marine.

" Cure Marine! Look at her heart flower!" Yelled Coffret.

The heart flower was 5 pink roses, but 2 of them were already wilting.

" Agh! WHY WON'T HE LOVE ME?!" Yelled the Desertrian.

" So whatif he doesn't love you?!" Yelled Moonlight. " That just means he's not good enough for you! If he truly loves you, he'd be right here right now!"

" Um... Yuri... I think you're being a bit too harsh..." Said Blossom.

" Well I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

" HEY THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE!"

" Gather, Power of Flowers!"

Cure Moonlight summoned her tact.

"Moon Tact! Precure! Silver Fortissimo!"

Moonlight released her purification attack straight at the enemy.

" That feels gooooood" Sighed the Desertrian, and it turned back into a little girl.

* * *

It was around an hour after the battle.

" Ne-ne, Yuri-chan. Are you ok?" Asked Tsubomi.

" Of course I am!" Yelled Yuri.

" You're not." Said a mysterious voice.

The cures all turned around to see a boy with silver hair, and topaz eyes standing.

" Olivier!" Yelled Tsubomi as she started hugging the boy to death.

" Tsubomi!... Nice to see you again..." Olivier said scarcastically. " Anyway, Yuri, you might want to listen on what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

**Rose: AAANNNNNDDD DONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: Okay! Sorry for taking soo long but I kinda had writer's block... Anyway! here's chapter 2!**

* * *

" Listen close to what I have to tell you." Began Oliver. " The Baron has gone berserk, he's doing the he loves me thing with flowers and humming love songs."

" So in other words, he's in love." Said Itsuki.

"OMG! " Screamed Potpouri and Tsubomi.

" And he keeps on sending these cards to who-ever" Olivier pulled out a card that looked EXACTLY like Yuri's.

" So that means..."

" Yuri's secret amirer..."

" Is Baron salamander!"

"..."

" EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

" Why can't I have a normal life?" Questioned Yuri.

* * *

It was now after school and Yuri was walking home as stiff as a tree.

" I'm being stalked by a 400 year old crazy french dude..." Yuri muttered. **( Rose: No offense to those who are French...)**

"_SNAP!" _

Yuri whired around to see a mess of crimson hair and twigs.

" Salamander..._WAIT! WHAT?!_" Thought Yuri.

Salamander looked up. " Bonjour! And you know I can see under your skirt right now."

"..."

" _KKKKYYYYYAAAAA!_ Perverted Wierdo!" Screeched Yuri, then, she hit him with her most heaviest textbook- _the atlas..._

" Ooww..."

* * *

The next day was even worse.

Yuri was now on the lookout for Salamander, she was at school opening her locker only to get flooded by a few dozen love letters.

" How could this get any worse?" Muttered Yuri. She quickly took her textbooks and went to class. When she opened the door, all eyes were on her.

Yuri was confused so she turned to her best-friend.

" Hey Momoko, what's going on"

" Oh nothing Yuri, but you might wanna look at the board..." Smiled Momoko.

Yuri took at quick glance at the board, her jaw droped. there, smack right infront of the board was some words;

" _J'aime Yuri"._

Yuri stared at the board dumbfounded, everyone else stared at her...

" IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

* * *

It was now lunch time, Yuri was having luch with Momoko and was starting to go into hysterics.

" Hey Momoko..." Said Yuri.

" Oh, what's up Yuri-chan?" Smiled the indigo headed girl.

" Well, being a model and all, how do you deal with fans?"

" Um...Bodyguards?"

" Anything else?"

" Pepper spray?"

" Who would sell that?"

" A taser?"

" No, anyth- A TASER?!" Yelled Yuri.

" You'd be surprised at what kinds of prizes they give you in modelling contests." Explained Momoko.

" My life is ruined..." Moaned Yuri.

* * *

It was after school, Yuri was heading over to the bonical garden to meet with the other cures.

" Hey Yuri."

Yuri spung around to see Olivier.

" Oh, hey Olivier.."

" I came here to give you something."

Olivier handed Yuri a sparkly black heart-shaped card, Yuri opened the card and started to read out loud;

_My dear Yuri-chan, _

_be my lover now or I will destroy everyone and everything that matters to you. _

_- BS_

Yuri stood in horror.

" Um.. Does he have his powers back?"

" Yeah, about 1%."

" Yes!"

" What's so great about that?"

" He's not gonna be that much of a pain!"

" You know that when he said " _I will destroy everything that matters to you_" he ment that he might try to chop down the Heart tree."

Yuri blanked out for a moment...

" KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAA!"

Yuri and Olivier turned around to see Tsubombi and the others.

" Ahh! Sorry we're late Yuri-chan!" Cried Tsubomi, then she noticed Olivier.

" Olivier!"

" Uh-oh! um... See ya later Yuri-chan!" And with that final word, the silver-headed boy ran outta the green house.

Tsubomi pouted, " And I didn't even get to hug him..."

" So, what happened Yuri?" Asked Itsuki.

Yuri sighed and headed Itsuki the threatening love-letter, Itsuki opened the letter and exammined it.

" _My dear Yuri-chan, __be my lover now or I will destroy everyone and everything that matters to you. __- BS"_

_" _What does that mean? " Asked Erika.

" Sheesh! How thick can you get? It means he wants to destroy the heart tree! You don't even know that Miura Akira has a humoungus crush on you!" Yelled Coffret

" HE WHAT?!" Erika started pulling Coffret's cheeks again.

" Erika stop it!" Tsubomi and Chypre Yelled.

Yuri looked away and sighed, how could this get any worse?

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

" I'll get it!" Yelled Erika._ " KKKYYYAAAA!"_

" ERIKA!" The other cures looked at the door to see... BARON SALAMANDER!

" TIME TO TRANSFORM!" Screamed Potporri.

" Precure! Open my heart!"

"The flower spreading throughout the land...Cure Blossom!"

"The flower that bathes in sunlight...Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower that glistens in the light of the moon...Cure Moonlight!"

" HEARTCATCH PRECURE!"

The Cures were about to attack when-

" Hey, arn't there suppose to be 4 of you kids?" Questioned Salamander.

The 3 Cures turned around to see Erika on the ground sleeping...on Coffret...

" Seriousliy?!" Yelled Cured Sunshine.

" She really is the little sister of Momoko..." Sighed Cure Moonlight.

" Erika! get up!" Cried Cure Blossom.

" _ZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._"

" I'll wake her" Coffret volenteared. " YO ERIKA! WE'RE HAVING MOCHI!"

In an instant, Erika sprung up like a beetle... " WHERE'S THE MOCHI?!"

Salamander just stood there in confusion... " Can we get on with it?!"

" I got it..." Sighed Sunshine, she charged towards Salamander.

" Hmph, How Naive." Smirked the Baron as he dodged Sunshine. " I only came for one of you!"

Moonlight flinch at the sentence, and started to shutter in fear.

" Moonlight!" Cried Blossom.

" Are we done yet?!" Smiled Salamander while he started punching Sunshine in the stomache.

" STOP IT!" Salamander turned around to see Cure Marine.

" Since when did you transform?"

Marine pouted.

"Even a girl like me, with a heart that's wider than the sea, is at her limit"!

" Time for Super Silhouette!" Yelled Potporri.

The heartcatch mirage appeared.

" Mirror o mirror, power to Precure!" The cures started to transform, their outfits lengthened and turned into lighter shades.

" The flower shining all over the world! Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette!"

Salamander sighed. " Not this again..."

"Blossom with pride, flowers!" A large women appeared.

"Precure Heartcatch Orchestra!" The women charged towards Baron Salamander preparing to hug him but he escaped using the front door, and the sillhouette disapeared.

" What?! We missed?!" Cried Chypre.

" NO WAY!"

* * *

**Rose: Well, I'm FINALLY done chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: Here it is!**

* * *

It had been about 3 days since Salamander escaped the Heartcatch orcastra, Yuri and the others were feeling depressed.

" Ne ne Yuri-chan, do you want to go to the Heart tree?" Potpourri asked innocently.

Yuri stared at the baby fairy, as cute as she was, it reminded her of Colonge.

" I still remember how we met..." Thought Yuri.

**Flashback...**

" Dad! where are you?!" Yuri Yelled. Ever since her father left her, she had been continuestly trying to find him. But somehow, she ended up on the floating island that contained the Heart tree...

" YO! WILL YA BE QUIET DOWN THERE?!"

Yuri looked up to see a purple floating doll.

" OMG! A TALKING DOLL!" Screamed Yuri.

" I AM NOT A TALKING DOLL! I'M A FAIRY!"

Yuri started to burst into tears.

" Sheesh, you're such a crybaby." Sighed Colonge.

" I AM NOT A CRYBABY!"

**Flashback ends...**

Yuri sighed, it wasn't exactly the way Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki had met their fairies...

" Yuri? Are you listening?!" Yelled Potpourri.

" Huh what?" Asked Yuri.

" Look! Look!" Potpourri pointed to the Heartcatch Mirage's mirror. Yuri looked into the mirror to see a heart stopping sight.

There, right infront of the Heart tree was her father Colonge and surprisingly, Dark Precure.

" I'M GOING TO THE HEART TREE!" Yuri Declared.

Potpourri smiled. " You know what to do!"

Yuri pressed the light blue button on the Mirage and was instantly transported to the Heart Tree.

* * *

A few seconds later, Yuri appeared before the heart tree.

" _Yuri-san_"

Yuri turned around to see Colonge.

" COLONGE!" Yuri started to burst into tears as she ran towards her decreased fairy.

" Sheesh! You're such a crybaby!" Smiled Colonge.

Yuri smiled at her fairy, she hadn't heard that line since she was reborn as Cure Moonlight.

" Oh yeah, there's some people here to see you."

Yuri suddenly remembered about seeing her father and Dark Precure.

" Cure Moonlight." Yuri turned around to see a girl with pale skin and dark teal hair.

" Dark Precure..." Glared Yuri.

" Onee-chan!" Dark Precure started to run towards Yuri.

Yuri stared in confusion, since when was she a big sister?!

" Um... Are you ok?" Asked Yuri, even though Dark Precure was untouchable, her hugging was creepishly real.

" She's been like this since Dune's defeat..." Yuri spung around to see a man with long gray hair.

" FATHER!" Yelled Yuri.

" Yuri!" Smiled Yuri's dad. " So I heard you finally got a stalker!"

Yuri sweatdropped.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, since you got your looks from your mother, I figured that it was about time someone would start stalking you." Explained Professor Sabaku. " So who is it?"

" Baron Salamander..." Answered Yuri.

Sabaku's eyebrow twitched, " WHAT THE HELL?! THAT FREAKING 400 YEAR OLD BASTARD'S TRYING TO DATE MY YURI?!"

Yuri stared at her father in disbelif. Guess being evil for 3 years made him loose his anger management...

" Okay, Dad, I know that you're worried, but what's gotten into you?"

Sabaku sighed. " He's the reason I became Professor Sabaku..AND WHY'S THE AUTHOR CALLING ME THAT?!" **( Sorry, I don't know his real name...)**

Yuri's eyebrow twitched. " THAT FREAKING BASTARD MADE MY DAD EVIL AND HE'S TRYING TO DATE ME?!"

" Yeah, pretty much.." Sighed Colonge. " Still, it was nice to see you again."

" Yeah..." Smiled Yuri.

" Guess we gottta go..." Sighed Dark Precure.

" WAIT! YOU'RE LEAVING ALREADY?!" Exclamed Yuri.

" Sorry, but the Heart Tree's still a bit weak from Dune's power." Explained Dark Precure.

" Well, you seem a bit more light hearted..."  
" Well thanks to you, I've finally got more emotions!"

" Bye Yuri" Waved Colonge.

" I hope we see each other again, and take care of your mother Yuri." Smiled Sabaku.

" BYE! BYE!"

Yuri smiled as her decreased love-ones faded away.

" I love you guys..." Yuri sighed.

* * *

It was now around evening, Yuri was at home doing her homework when...

" Yuri!" Yuri looked to see her mother at her bedroom door.

" Yeah?" Asked Yuri.

" I have a couple dozen letters for you." Answered the mother.

"..."

" KKKYYYYAAAA! MY DAUGHTER HAS HER VERY OWN STALKER!"

Yuri stared at her mother and sweatdroped...

* * *

It was bedtime, Yuri sighed and crawled under the covers,

" When will this end?!"

Outside, Salamander smirked.

" Oh, it will end when I have you by my side Yuri."

* * *

**Rose: Okay... Sorry for the short chapter...BUT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose: Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

It's been about a month since the first love letter came, Salamander hadn't been spotted in weeks, Yuri was starting to think he was up to a big plan.

" Maybe a love potion...or a proposal ring!" Yuri thought. She was busy doing her homework, thank goodness it was just remembering _pi_.

" Maybe..." Yuri's mind started to go somewhere else...

_It was a warm sunny day in the park, Yuri was standing under a Sakura tree minding her own buisness..when..._

_"Yuri" _

_Yuri whirled around and saw Salamander in a white tuxedo holding up an engagment ring..._

_" Yuri my beloved, will you marry me?" _

_" Yes"_

_Suddenly the scene changes into a chapeal with Salamander holding Yuri who was somehow wearing a wedding dress..._

_" Lets have many children...like..33!"_

Yuri's mind quickly came back to reality...

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?!

Yuri started to flail her arms around, 33 kids?! She couldn't even handle the other cures! Let aside the other 24! And besides! She would have to be like...pregnant for 25 Years!

" What the hells wrong with me!?" Yelled Yuri.

* * *

The next day was a special day, Yuri and the othe cures were meeting up with the other 24 cures** (Max heart, splash star, 5s, fresh, suite, smile)** in the fairy amusement park.

" Wah! Hikari, these cookies are really good! " Smiled Hummy.

Yuri chuckled at that comment, she remembered the rainbow flower incident when she and 1/3 of the other Cures had to face those challenges, _cooking contest, martial arts contest, karaoke contest_..but her's was probably the most wierdest-_ Study contest... _**(just watch it if you don't know...)**

" Ne ne, Yuri-chan..." Said Ako.

" Yes?" Yuri responded to the youngest Cure.

" Do you like anyone?"

Yuri's face turned as red as Cure Passion's dress.

" N-No!"

" So you dooo!" Smirked Ako.

Yuri couldn't hold it anymore...

" Hey! stay outta this! And arn't you a bit too young to know about this stuff?!"

" Actually, my little brother has a crush on her." Remarked Kanade.

" OMG!" Cried Saki. " By the way Nozomi, don't you have a crush on Coco?"

Nozomi blushed furiously, Coco who wasn't listening tilted his head in confusion.

" Oh yah! Did you know that Yuri has a-" Yuri quickly grabed Erika's mouth shut.

" -Stalker?!" Itsuki finished the sentence.

" Sheesh! what kind of partners are you?!" Yelled Yuri.

" OMG! you have a stalker?!" Squealed Setsuna.

Everyone stared at the red cure...

" Since when were you such a girly girl?" Asked Akane

" I can be whenever I wanna!" Pouted Setsuna.

" Still, Salamander hasn't been active lately." Explained Yuri. " I wonder what he's up to..."

" He's buying stationary..."

The Cures turned around to see Olivier.

" Who's that?" Asked Natalie.

" That's Olivier, we met him when we went to Paris." Explained Itsuki.

" Hm?" Natalie started pulling Olivier's cheeks... " He reminds me of my brother."

Olivier sighed and pouted, then he saw Ako...

" MON DIEU! WHO'S THE CUTIE?!" **(Mon dieu is a french version of "OMG!")**

Yuri and the other Cures sweatdroped..

" OMG! There's a love triangle!" Yelled Yayoi.

" Yayoi! you've been reading too many mangas!" Complained Rin.

" YAY! A LOVE TRIANGLE!" Urara and Hikari cheered.

" SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

" So what's up?" Asked Erika.

Olivier sighed for a moment, then had a mental breakdown.

" PLEASE YURI! THE BARON'S GONE CRAZY! MAKE IT STOP!"

Yuri sweatdroped at the sight of the usually calm boy.

" So..." Karen tryed to come up with a topic.

" ... Is anything new?" Finished Reika.

" I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! AIDER MOI!" Wailed Olivier.

" Should we calm him down?" Asked Nao.

Each Cure tryed to calm the crying werewolf down, but no avail...

" Ne ne Setsuna, Calm him down in that special way you have!" Hibiki suggested.

Love's face paled. " No! Not THAT way!"

" What do you mean?" Asked Hannah.

" Who cares!? Do it Setsty!"

Setsuna sighed, she turned to Olivier, looked him in the face, made a scary face, and growled; " GET YOUR ASS OFF AND STOP WAILING THOSE FRIGGING TEARS."

Olivier instantly stoped wailing and started running away screaming ; "MONSTER!"

Yuri and the other Cures stared at the frightened Olivier, then at Setsuna.

" What?"

" Nothing..."

* * *

**Rose: ok.. sorry for the short chapter... please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose: Okay! time for chapter 5!**

* * *

It's been about a few day's since the last chapter's event. Yuri was in school and in trauma...

" Olivier said he was buying stationary, which would mean..."

" Class! We have a new student!" The teacher Yelled randomly...

Yuri paled...Please don't be him, Please don't be him, Please don't be him...

A boy with red hair walked in...

" IT'S HIM!" Yuri's mind screamed

" This is Baron Sala, he's a transfer student from France!" Explained the teacher. " Say hi Baron!"

" Bonjour!"

" KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAA" All the girls fainted from the "Bonjour"

" GRRRRRRR!" All the boys cursed under their breaths from all the girls fainted from the "Bonjour"

Yuri was near breaking point, then she realized that "Sala" needed a seat, and there were only 2 seats!

The seat beside Yuri and the seat beside Momoko...

please don't be my seat, please don't be my seat, please don't be my seat!

" Sala, please sit beside Tsukikage Yuri"

" NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Yuri's mind screamed.

" Sala" took the vacant seat beside Yuri and smiled satisfied.

" What are you doing here?" Hissed Yuri.

" Just spending time with my beloved" Smirked " Sala".

" I am NOT your beloved!" Growled Yuri.

" Whatever.."

* * *

Class had been okay, but it seemed like torture for Yuri! Well, most...

**Science...**

" Okay class! today we will be making some radioactive chemistry!" Announced the Science teacher.

Yuri was confused, what's radioactive chemistry?

" Sala, please demonstrate!"

" Oui." Replied "Sala", he pored 2 vials of pink liquid into a beaker. Suddenly, a heart appeared.

Yuri shuttered, " Something tells me this is actually a love potion..."

**Music...**

Yuri was usually happy in music, until...

" Okay class! Today we're gonna do some singing!" Yelled the Music teacher.

Yuri gasped, " I never sung in class before!" Her mind screamed.

" And firsted up..." The teacher reached into a jar full of names...

Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me!

" Sala!"

" Yes!" Yuri's mind screamed.

"Sala" smirked. " Actually, how about Yuri goes first?"

" Oh! Okay!"

" NNOOO!" Yuri's mind yelled.

" Tsukikage Yuri! You're up!"

Yuri sighed and approuched the front of the class. the teacher handed her an ipad.

" Pick a song."

Yuri scrolled through the list of songs, then she noticed a particular song.

" _Dancing in the velvet moon_"

Yuri smiled and turned to the teacher.

" I'm ready!"

The music played...

_Hakugin no honoo ten o kogashite_

_ Tatoe kokoro o hikisaite mo _

_Anata dake ni sasagetai no_

_ Watashi no mune no juujika o_

the whole class stared at Yuri's singing

_Nemuranai BERUBETTO no tsuki _

_Kazarareta himitsu no heya_

_ Futarikiri sotto kagi o kake _

_Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete_

_Yasashiku hi o tomoshita KYANDORU no you ni anata_

_ Aa torokasete agemashou_

_ Chikainasai eien o_

_Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowasenai _

_Amaku kiyora na jumon kakete_

_ Anata dake ni yurusareru no_

_ Kinjirareta MERODI sae mo_

_ Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru_

_ Tsukamaete hayaku watashi o_

_Akeru koto o wasureta yoru ni _

_Torawareta hoshi no izumi_

_ Hitorikiri sotto inoru you ni_

_ Yume o miyou sameru koto nai yume o_

_Yami no naka shibarareta watashi o mitsukedashite_

_ Aa kuruoshii sono kaori de _

_Tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni_

_Hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora _

_Subete nomikonde kieusete mo _

_Anata dake o motometeru no_

_ Uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai_

_ Majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga_

_Itsuka kiseki o okosu yo_

_Unmei wa kimatteru no_

_ Kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo_

_ Watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru_

_Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowasenai _

_Amaku kiyora na jumon kakete _

_Anata dake ni yurusareru no_

_ Kinjirareta MERODI sae mo_

_ Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru _

_Tsukamaete hayaku saa watashi wo_

Yuri took one last breath and stared at the whole class.

"..."

" Was I really that bad?" Asked Yuri.

Suddenly there was a cheer of applause.

" Okay, so I wasn't so bad."

* * *

It was around the end of the day, Yuri was meeting with the other Cures when...

" YURI!"

Yuri spung around to see a bunch of angry fan-girls...

" Um... What's wrong?" Asked Yuri.

" Oh don't act so innocent!

" You know he likes you!"

" He?..." Yuri was confused... " Who's he?"

" Sala of course!"

Yuri was at breaking point, but forced a smile.

" Sorry, byut I have no idea what you're talking about! BYE!" Yuri dashed off to _Fairy Drop_.

" GET HER!"

" SAVE ME!" Yelled Yuri, the silver Cure ran all the way to _Fairy Drop._

**At _Fairy Drop..._**

" God! Where's Yuri?!" Screamed Erika. " We need her for the next fashion show!"

" Wait till she finds out the theme..." Sighed Itsuki.

" Sorry I'm late!" Yuri entered the boutique.

" Where were you Yuri?!" Yelled Erika.

" Oh.. I don't know...maybe..RUNNING AWAY FROM A BUNCH OF FAN-GIRLS?!"

" Oh... never mind..."

" Anyway..." Began Tsubomi. " Yuri-chan, we need you to model for our next fashion show!"

" What's the theme?"

" WEDDING!" Yelled Coffret.

Yuri's eye twitched, then she letted it all out...

" OH MY CURE GOD!"

And then she fainted...

" Well... she took that pretty well..." Remarked Potpourri.

* * *

**Rose: sorry for the short chapter.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
